soul mate from another world
by bloodyreader200
Summary: its an pitch-black/hp xover riddick is transported from the ship to harrys bedroom and so on and so forth. slash riddick/harry please read


AN: this is my second story. I will probably like this one more.

Deep in space a ship pasted a dead planet. Inside the ship was precious cargo though they didn't know it yet. They think that the cargo is a murderer and they were right, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't special.

Right now the guy named Riddick is supposed to be in an induced sleep like everyone else, but he wasn't. At least not fully. Part of his mind was still active and when things were starting to go wrong he knew. He heard the alarm and the crew awakening.

As they were plummeting to the dead planet something was happening with Riddick. It felt like something was pulling him. Still half aware Riddick tried to fight it but was unable. The ship crashed into the planet throwing Riddick forward making him forget momentarily the pulling. He saw the blue eyed devil waken and watching him. Just then with johns watching the pulling grew to a high point Riddick lost all awareness as his world started to spin in a whirl of color.

Johns was watching as his prisoner started to glow. The glow was so bright he had to look away for a moment. When he looked back Riddick was gone witch made him very angry furious actually . Little did he know that Riddick was the only chance of survival on this planet.

……**..Meanwhile………….. **

Harry had just gotten 'home' from Hogwarts and was just sitting in his small plain room. His uncle had taken his stuff and locked them in the cupboard under the stairs. The only thing he had with him is his owl Hedwig.

Harry thought about the year before. The death of Cedric had taken its toll on him. He knew it wasn't his fault that he died but it was hard. I mean he died right in front of me its expected that he be distraught about it. That along with witnessing the return of Voldemort is enough to traumatize anyone.

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts by the call of his uncle. "Boy, get down here and do your chores."

"Yes uncle Vernon" replied Harry as he walked down the stairs. He really hated his relatives, they treated him like a slave. They have since he was old enough to walk.

As he walked up to his uncle his uncle said "You are to clean the house, mow the lawn, fix the garden, and cook the meals. Be sure to do it before I get home to night, or else boy."

"Yes uncle Vernon." stated Harry. Turning around and heading to shed Harry started his chores. The mowing and gardening were at least sort of relaxing but still tired him out. Cleaning the house though was the worst. It never seemed clean enough for his relatives and he ended up cleaning it again and again. It tired him to no end. Plus the next day it was trashed by his cousin Dudley. Honestly you can't have nice things around him. It gets destroyed immediately. Its actually kinda funny if I didn't have to clean up after him.

Harry was finally finished with his chores just before his uncle came home. His aunt and cousin were out shopping still so that was a little bit of a break from his hell of a life here, but it wasn't going to last forever. Sneaking a little bit of food before his uncle came in he ran up to his room. Giving some food to Hedwig and eating the rest he sat on his bed if you can call it that.

Sighing Harry started to think about his life from his eleventh birthday. How everything had changed from him being a nobody to being famous. Having someone out to get him in both worlds, you know my uncle and voldemort. Thinking about it he realized his life would have been a lot different if he wasn't a wizard. Still though he wished he wasn't famous for something he couldn't remember doing. Also the hero worshipping was something he could live with out.

Sighing and curling up in his bed after he ate the food Harry slipped into sleep.

……………………………….

Harry woke up in the middle of the night with out knowing why. Sitting up and looking around without seeing what had awoken him harry almost went back to sleep when there was a flash of light. It only lasted for a second but when it went away there was a figure lying there. Harry stood up and walked to the figure wondering who it was. It was obvious that the figure was male with his muscular build. Harry noticed that he was tied with strange metal cuffs also he had a bit in his mouth. He had a blind fold on as well.

Not knowing why he was doing this Harry lifted the man as best as he could Harry put the man on the bed. Looking at him again Harry pulled off the blind fold and managed to take the bit out, but he couldn't get the metal cuffs off without magic. So they stayed on him.

Harry took that time to study the man. He looked as if he was not from this world. I don't why it feels like it but he just has this other worldly feel to him. He also looks like he's been through a lot in his life. Harry wondered what he would do with him. He can't keep him here his relatives would freak.

Sighing again Harry sat at the edge of the bed leaning on the wall behind him. Feeling really tired Harry started to drift off. His last thought before falling asleep was _I wander what will happen tomorrow_

………………………………_..._

Riddick was slowly waking up. He knew instantly that he wasn't were he was supposed to be. He also noticed that the blind fold and bit were gone. The cuffs were still there though. Slowly Riddick opened an eye to take in his surroundings. Immediately he knew he wasn't in a space ship or at the planet they were passing. It was just a room. It was a plain room that was small and barely furnished.

Riddick was pulled from his observations by movement at the end of the bed. It was a boy he had never seem before. The kid looked a little on the small side even looked undernourished. The kid moved his head and showed an interesting lighting bolt scare. He had never seen a scare like that, though it gave a bad feeling just looking at it. Riddick turned his attention back to the boy. He was curled up asleep at the end of the bed he was on. Witch is kinda surprising seeing as this bed is so small that he barely fit on let lone the kid him self no matter how small a space he took up. Looking at the boy he notice that he seemed troubled as he was mumbling and turning in his sleep.

Keeping quiet Riddick continued to watch the boy while braking the chains on his wrists. After the chains were gone Riddick looked around the room he was in again. It seemed that this room was the boys. Seems he took care of me. Which is kinda stupid since the kid don't even know who I was. I am a murderer even though he doesn't know that, maybe.

The sound of whimpers brought his attention back to the boy as it seems that his nightmare got worse. With a shout the boy awoke showing his brilliant green eyes which were wide with fright.

The boy did not notice him yet but it was inevitable that he will. His eyes finally focused on me and was startled. I guess he didn't expect me to be awake. He seem to collect himself quickly though.

"hello" he said.

"hey" Riddick replied amused. The boy looked nervous around him. Of course it was understandable. He doesn't know me at all.

"So ..um who are you?"

"Can I trust you with that information?" Riddick asked playfully.

"I don't know. It really depends on what you tell me." Harry said just as playfully, but also truthfully.

Riddick looked at him for a moment then said " Well I can understand that. Very well I'm Richard B. Riddick escaped convict and murderer." looking at the boy to see his reaction and was surprised. He didn't look even nervous. In fact he looked perfectly okay with it.

" Well I've meant worse people then you and you're a murderer. Just goes to show huh?" Harry said when he saw the slight surprise on Riddick's face.

" you must have meant a lot of scary people if you're not afraid of me" said Riddick. Just as Harry was going to answer a voice yelled "BOY get down here right now!"

Harry paled and quickly said to Riddick " please stay here I'll be right back. Don't let my relatives see you." with that Harry left.

………………………………...

Harry stopped in front of his uncle and asked "Yes uncle Vernon"

"Boy you are to do your chores and then you will stay in your room for the rest of the night. Also your aunt and I will be going on a trip with Dudley for the rest of the summer. You had better not mess up the house while we're gone. If you do you will not like the punishment. Also the electricity and water will be turned off soes not to waste it. Now go do your chores." With that Vernon turned and pushed Harry out of the way and left.

Harry sighed and turned outside. Taking out the lawn mower he started mowing the already prefect lawn. After that he tended to the garden pulling the weeds and watered the plants. He trimmed the hedges which are still prefect from yesterday. The house though was a mess even though he just cleaned it yesterday. That's what you get when you live with Dudley. Everything he touches he destroys. Seriously there is a room filled with all the things he broke.

Putting away all the gardening tools Harry looked up to his window to see Riddick looking at me with his strange eyes. Turning away quickly not wanting him to see him like this Harry went to clean the house. _this is going to take awhile _he thought.

He started cleaning the house starting with the walls washing them to perfection then the floors washing them by hand as well. By the time that was done it was almost time for dinner. Seeing that and that his uncle would be home soon Harry quickly started making dinner. He decided to make a pasta for ten people seeing as his uncle and cousin ate enough for five fat people. Hehe maybe even more then that Harry thought as he cooked.

……...back to were Harry left……………….

Riddick watched as the boy left. He still didn't know what his name was. He listened to what the boys uncle said and thought** At least I won't have to hid much longer. Why am I even here. I would have left by now. Then again the boy could help me get out of here. Besides the boy is tolerable enough. **

Standing up he started inspecting the room again. Stepping on a lose floor board Riddick bent down and pulled it up. Inside there was a photo album, some sort of water like material, and a blank piece of paper. There were also some broken figurines and what looked to be a baby blanket. **It looks like this is all he has. What kind of relatives does he live with. **Judging by what he heard earlier they could care crap about their nephew.

Hearing a machine starting, Riddick walk to the window and watched as the boy cut the lawn. It looks like the boy was use to it by the blank expression as he did it absentmindedly. He probably did this since he was a kid.

As the kid was gardening Riddick thought that he almost looked peaceful. He really wasn't a bad looking kid. He was still young but he was beautiful. Shaking his head Riddick watched the boy putting his tools away he looked up and saw me at the window then quickly turned away. That was a funny reaction. It was as if he was embarrassed to find me at the window. Turning his attention from the boy as he went inside Riddick looked at the bland neighborhood. Its surprising that anyone would want to live here. It looked like nothing ever happened here. Turning away from the window Riddick laid on the bed and prepared for a long and boring wait.

………………………………...

Harry sighed as he walked up the stairs to his room. _Wonder what Riddick is up to. _Opening the door to his room Harry walked in. Riddick was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. It looked like he had been that way since he was at the window. It was probably true.

"Hey Riddick" greeted Harry.

"hey kid. Not tired are you." questioned Riddick.

"no I'm used to by now." replied Harry.

"Hn, you know you forgot to tell me something kid."

"oh? What was it?"

"Your name kid." stated Riddick.

"oh yeah, I guess im just used to everyone knowing my name by now, its Harry Potter." explained Harry.

"why would everyone know your name Harry? Did you do something to make everyone hate you?" questioned Riddick.

Harry laughed a little and said "yeah something like that."

Seeing he wasn't going to elaborate any further Riddick dropped the subject and asked " what planet is this?"

Harry looked at him for a moment then said " this is planet earth. Are you like from another planet or something?" he asked.

Riddick looked at him for a moment, then said " in a way yes. My planet was destroyed so I travel from planet to planet."

" I'm sorry about your planet but might I ask were you were when you came here?" asked Harry.

" I was being transported to a prison planet." stated Riddick.

"that explains the restraints that you showed up in." said Harry

"you seem awfully calm about what I told you. It seems like you're use to this kind of thing." commented Riddick.

"yeah a lot of weird things happen to me. Ever since I turned eleven my life changed. I was sent to a school for my kind and every year something happens that was somehow connected to me." said Harry. "Any way my relatives are going out of town tomorrow and then you don't have to hid any more. If you want you can stay here or I can help you find someplace to stay if you don't want to stay here. Your choice."

Riddick thought for a moment considering his options. On the one hand he could stay here with Harry, or he could go out into this strange world and stick out like a sore thumb. "I'd rather stay here thank you. Don't want to get lost in a strange place now do I." Riddick said with humor.

With that said Harry stood and told Riddick to fallow him. " okay first things first. We need to get you new cloths and your probably hungry so we can get something eat while we're out." Harry said he planned out the day for tomorrow. " I can't get you food right now but as soon as their gone we have free rome of the house. If they saw you now they would kill me. They don't want any freaky people in their house. it's a surprise that I'm still here." Harry muttered the last part to himself.

Riddick looked at Harry wondering what he meant by that. He didn't even look or act freaky. **his relatives must be really crazy if that is their idea of a freak **thought Riddick.

Harry turned to Riddick and asked " well its getting late. Do you want the bed or the floor."

Riddick thought for a second and said " I'll take the floor." with that said Riddick laid down on the floor and closed his eyes.

Harry stared at him and thought _well that was fast. Harry laid down on his bed and fell asleep also._

_AN: I don't know if I got the characters right sorry if its bad but I thought it was good for my first try. _


End file.
